


Attention Span

by 2Atoms



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Hotel Sex, Smut, Thta's not OOC though, love and smut, needy!trixie, rich!katya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/2Atoms
Summary: On a day of downtime in a hotel room, Trixie wants nothing else but Katya.Katya's in the mood to tease.





	Attention Span

Bus after plane after taxi had left Trixie exhausted.

The grandeur of the hotel room hadn’t made any lasting impact, late last night, all she could think about was falling into bed with Katya.

Katya’s short nails traced Trixie’s body as she collapsed onto the sheets, hair in a towel from the shower and her skin flush from too-hot water.

She wished she could thank Katya for bringing her here, letting her join this adventure, but all Trixie cared about the pleasant sensation of fingers on her skin, rubbing at her travel-sore muscles, making her nerves tingle, bringing a sense of home to this strange city.

Katya’s fingers wandered, but Trixie didn’t fight sleep. They had all of tomorrow together, Katya had promised they’d never need to leave this hotel room.

“You’re wet,” Katya murmured in her ear, wrapped around Trixie from behind, so familiar Trixie had forgotten what it felt like to have a bare back at night.

“I’m tired.”

Trixie mumbled into her pillow, spreading her thighs to let Katya play with her lips, even as she closed her eyes. Katya took the invitation, tracing a finger around Trixie’s entrance until she could slide into Trixie easily. Gently, even.

“Then go to sleep, baby.”

It was a challenge, and Trixie took it, lying motionless as Katya played with her using the softest touches from a single hand, snaking between Trixie’s legs from behind her. Katya wasn’t fingering her, she was teasing. A premonition for tomorrow.

*

When Trixie woke up, she was still soaked.

The sun was rising outside, and she felt nothing but hazy. Slowly, she came to, aware of the slipperiness between her legs, the hands touching her.

Katya’s hands rubbed across Trixie’s breasts, warmth reaching around her body to play. The sheets were tugged down below their tits – she could feel Katya’s bare chest pressed into her back – leaving them pebbled in the cool air of the hotel room. Katya was still spooning her tightly, one leg thrown across Trixie’s bigger thighs.

She wondered if Katya had turned up the air conditioning so Trixie would need her close, need her warmth and arc towards her touch.

Trixie could barely form a sentence this close to sunrise, but she could groan at Katya’s restless hands, moan as they groped and pinched, giving and taking pleasure as the older woman saw fit.

Trixie moaned softly, quietly, as though she might convince Katya she was still asleep, still totally powerless under Katya’s touch. She lay as still as she could, resisting the primal urge to rub at her swollen clit, to grind and seek out friction, force Katya to grab even harder.

She could play Katya’s game, though. Force herself to hold still while Katya played, pretended she thought Trixie was still asleep, explored her woman’s body with no observation or feedback.

The city was moving outside, muffled by the windows but distinctly alive, moving, oblivious to Trixie’s personal bubble, to Katya’s teasing, the locked hotel room door. Trixie tried to tune it out, listen to Katya’s breathing as the woman’s hands roamed her body, as lips pressed against Trixie’s shoulder, as Katya’s bangs tickled her as they brushed her face.

Trixie kept her eyes closed as Katya traced down her body, fingers digging into the soft fat below her waist, as they tapped down the sensitive ‘v’ of her hips, played with the stubble Katya insisted Trixie should keep. There was a tight, pulling feeling behind Trixie’s clit, her pussy clenched as Katya got closer, anticipating the touch it desperately wanted.

Katya would take her time. She would try and frustrate Trixie beyond what she could handle, and then keep pushing until she had tears in her eyes, until she admitted she was awake and begged Katya to finish herself with her tongue. The touches were quick. They were a little fumbling, first around the hood of Trixie’s clit, then moving down to the side of her pussy, increasingly slow until she was moving through the wetness coating Trixie’s inner lips so slowly it didn’t feel like movement at all.

Those fingers suddenly pinched at Trixie’s clit, and Trixie felt her whole body jolt, felt herself cry out into the room, voice hoarse and unprepared, embarrassingly loud.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

Trixie didn’t answer. Katya’s gentle touches had already returned to her clit, playing in Trixie’s wetness, barely giving Trixie any friction.

“Good morning, baby.”

Katya kissed her, morning breath and all, twisting Trixie’s head around to meet her halfway.

“’Morning,” Trixie mumbled out against her lips, smelling herself on the fingers gripping her chin. Her face felt sticky there, and Katya rubbed at the spot with firm touches. “What are you doing?”

Katya withdrew the hand laying over Trixie’s hip, released her face. She shuffled away, separating their bodies aside from where Katya’s leg had Trixie pinned down.

“Nothing.”

Trixie waited a beat to see if Katya would stick to her guns, but her hands didn’t return to Trixie’s skin. She felt cold.

“No! Come back.”

“Why?”

Katya’s eyes were so bright, such clear ocean blue, Trixie found herself craning her neck just to stare at her face. She watched Katya swallow, the hollows under her extreme cheekbones as she pouted at Trixie.

They’d played this game enough times: Trixie knew the right answers. She twisted at her waist, hips still pinned under Katya’s thigh, posed her body before she whined at Katya.

“Because I need you, Katya.”

“Show me, then.”

*

She was waiting for Katya to tell her ‘stop’.

As Trixie got closer, rubbed tighter and tighter circles, tuned out the city and Katya’s breathing, neglected her tits and ignoring the feeling of Katya laying across her. She almost forgot she was completely at Katya’s mercy.

It felt like she was cheating, like the was getting away with something. Katya still hadn’t told her to stop when her muscles started to clench, her body got hot. She could feel sweat slicking her skin where it was in contact with Katya’s, and she screwed her eyes shut, threw her head back into the pillow. She was so desperate to cum, so excited Katya was letting her go through with it. She was right at the edge, hoping to god Katya would just let her get there first time, just this once.

“Stop.”

The word didn’t even compute, until a few seconds later when Katya was pulling arm away, Trixie’s fingers breaking contact with her aching clit.

She opened her eyes in shock, and then closed them again in embarrassment at the sight of how slick and flushed her pussy was, the wetness beading in her pubic hair, the tight grip Katya had on her arm.

If she lay with her eyes closed, like when she’d pretended to be sleeping, maybe Katya’s disappointment would go away.

Katya let her lie there, waiting until Trixie was ready before making her look at her. She was giving Trixie time, letting her recentre, leaving her to fester in the shame of being so horny, so desperate, that she was unable to control herself.

She knew it was a game. That behind her mask of displeasure, Katya was probably ecstatic, completely turned on by the show. Still, it was a game she’d just begun to lose.

“Wanna order breakfast?”

Katya broke the atmosphere so frustratingly, rolling forwards so that when Trixie opened her eyes, Katya filled her whole vision.

“Yeah, sure.” 

While Trixie struggled to hide the shake in her voice, Katya was already moving. Still naked from the night before, she got up to fetch the room service menu, grabbed the phone and let Trixie choose what she wanted before ordering for the both of them.

As she spoke to the person on the other end of the phone, Katya’s fingers trailed up and down Trixie’s stomach nonchalantly, as though she didn’t realise Trixie was still soaked, her body recovering from disappointment, pussy lips wet and skin craving Katya’s touch. Trixie tried to return the teasing, running fingers as quickly as she dared up the inside of Katya’s toned thigh, only to find her fingers clenched tightly in Katya’s grip. She instantly missed the fingers on her midriff, gave her distracted girlfriend doe-eyes and retracted her fingers in the hope Katya would go back to touching her. She didn’t. She ordered their cooked breakfasts and fruit salads, said a smiling goodbye to the receptionist with both her hands on the phone.

“Cheeky,” Katya scolded her, before she’d even hung up.

With the phone back in its cradle, Trixie concealed a grin, taking the intensity of Katya’s full attention once again. She was aching, still close to the edge, bordering on oversensitive, and she couldn’t wait for Katya to exploit the electric feeling still pulsing up and down her body. Instead, Katya bounced out of bed, pulled a hotel robe, and strode into the bathroom. She managed to ignore Trixie’s pout, not turning back before the door closed between them.

Instead, Trixie directed her glare at the empty room, loving how lavish it looked, hating that it didn’t even smell of sex yet.

Katya was still in the bathroom a few minutes later when breakfast arrived, prompt enough Trixie knew it must have been a rushed order. She clutched the bedsheets to her chest, embarrassed that she hadn’t had the chance to even clean up, as the concierge laid out plates and drinks, and Trixie made a mental note to have Katya tip him later.

“Food’s here!” she shouted to the closed door, finding another robe to tie loosely before sitting down.

She should’ve waited for Katya, but Trixie wasn’t in the mood, so she started eating, piling bacon onto Katya’s plate and stealing more fruit for herself.

When Katya finally joined her, fixing Trixie with a challenging stare, one eyebrow raised, the younger woman just shrugged, a stolen half-strawberry raised to her lips.

Katya ate her breakfast with a playful aloofness, checking her phone occasionally. It was a mood Trixie had seen her in countless times before – feigning disinterest when she was just biding her time until they could fuck. Trixie found she could break Katya’s act with almost no effort, a quick uncrossing of her legs, pulling her elbows together, leaning forward to take a bite so that Katya could see down her robe. It all caught Katya’s attention, made her miss her mouth with a forkful, or struggle to gulp down her water. Every time Trixie grinned openly, daring Katya to smile back.

She didn’t.

“Whatcha wanna do today?”

Trixie was finished eating, sipping at her fruit tea and trying to tempt Katya into a game of footsie. Katya hadn’t devoured her breakfast as quickly, humming as she finished chewing, taking her time before she answered.

“I don’t know. What do you wanna do, baby?”

Trixie knew an opportunity when she saw one, waited for Katya to take another mouthful before she tried to shock her.

“I was hoping… you?” 

Katya smiled. Trixie thought she was waiting to swallow her food before she spoke, but Katya just kept on eating. Trixie hated to ask again.

“If that’s what you want?”

“Sure, baby.”

*

Katya wanted the dishes cleared before ‘anything else’, but she settled for just leaving them outside, stacked atop a crisp twenty-dollar bill. Yet another distraction.

J ust as Trixie was finally getting her hopes up, Katya rummaged through her bag, returning with a book and an expensive moisturiser.

With a glance to check Trixie was watching, Katya stripped her robe off, quickly tugging the belt free from where it had been tightly knotted around her waist, and peeling the fabric over her shoulders. She threw the robe carelessly onto the ground nearby, and Trixie knew she’d pick it up later. Without looking up, she held out the bottle to Trixie.

“Get my back?”

“Of course.”

Trixie took the bottle from her, and Katya flopped herself down on the bed, lying on her front with her book held up to read. Without any attention Trixie tried not to get stroppy, knowing that was what Katya wanted from her. They still had a day left in their own little hotel-room universe - Trixie wasn’t giving in so easily. 

She clambered onto the mattress to straddle Katya’s bare back. Her bare thighs splayed against Katya’s ribs, and she heard Katya’s inhale as she put all her weight onto the older woman. If Katya wanted to be a tease today, she could take the punishment for it.

Without warming the lotion up first, Trixie drizzled it across Katya’s back, holding her still as she tried to squirm against the cold. It wasn’t often Trixie had the physical advantage, and she wanted to make the most of it, pinning the older woman down and making sure she  _ knew _ it. She could feel Katya tense underneath her, trying to resist Trixie’s weight, maybe a little panicked. Trixie was getting to her.

“All okay?” 

Katya grunted out a ‘yes’, and Trixie smiled openly, damn well knowing the other woman couldn’t see her. 

Katya started to relax again once Trixie massaged the lotion into her skin, returning to her book once she felt cocky enough to ignore Trixie’s trailing hands. She started gentle, frustratingly light strokes, finding tight spots in Katya’s muscles and dancing her fingers across them, building up the pressure until Katya muttered a ‘harder’. 

She’d wait a second longer, until Katya was about to repeat herself, before trying her best to alleviate the pressure.

They’d done a couples massage class once, a tongue-in-cheek gift from Katya’s sister, and it turned out Katya had loved it. Trixie barely remembered what they’d learnt, but occasionally she’d reread the leaflets they’d been given, surprise her girlfriend with a night of alleviating a bit of stress-induced back pain. 

Memories of that lesson helped her wring throaty moans out of Katya, despite the uninterested facade she was trying to keep. Every moan, every whine, Trixie rewarded with a roll of her hips, grinding down against Katya’s ass.

She dug her thumbs as deep into Katya’s shoulder muscles as deep as she dared, feeling her cringe between her thighs. Despite the pressure Trixie was applying to her back, Katya continued to turn the pages of her book, rolling her neck to get Trixie to stop any time Trixie rubbed too hard. She’d try and moan too, rub herself into Katya’s ass as much as she could, but Katya wasn’t responding. Even wandering fingers, reaching down to stroke Katya’s sides, massaging her breasts, didn’t get any answer. She was frustrated. She was bored of being ignored. There was no appeal any more, no sensuality. 

“I’m gonna go have a shower, Katya.”

She stood alone, flustered and bored in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. It was easy to be self-conscious around Katya. Her fame, her fortune, her looks, that didn’t matter. But being next to Katya meant cameras, PR and the odd paparazzi, and it was enough to make anyone feel inadequate. Nonetheless, Trixie stood her ground. She knew Katya found her hot, and that was all that mattered.

She turned the water on, watched the edges of the mirror steam up before she stripped her robe off.

The door was unlocked, Trixie had double checked, and as she washed her hair, as she rubbed her body down with soap, Trixie listened for the click of the door handle turning. The promise of Katya walking in kept Trixie from touching herself, feeling how wet she still was, even under the water, no longer oversensitive. She wanted to wait. 

Eventually Trixie left the shower, pink from the hot water, and yet again disappointed by Katya’s disinterest. Face splashed with cold water and moisturised, hair dried, body covered with her own lotion, she couldn't prolong any more, Katya had left her waiting too long.

Wrapped in a fresh towel, Trixie pondered that just maybe, Katya  _ might _ be waiting for her on the bed. Toys ready, all worked up imaging what she would do to Trixie, how she’d make her feel good. Instead, Katya was sat at the cleared dining room table, typing away on her laptop. 

“No work emails in the bedroom.” Trixie called across to her. 

Katya raised an eyebrow at her screen.

“It’ll only take a moment.”

“Sure.”

Dejected, Trixie flopped down the mattress, grabbing her phone. The towel slipped, and Trixie let it, wriggling until it hung loose around her waist, covering her arched back, sensitive nippples brushing against soft sheets.

Katya wasn’t looking.

When her phone got boring, Trixie dried her hair, standing in the loose towel at the vanity, waiting for the noise of the dryer to break Katya’s focus. 

_ Nothing. _

Hair fluffy and big, perfectly ready to be pulled on, to lay across a pillow, Trixie found herself still unattended to.

Boring.

“How’re the emails, babe?”

“Long. Slow.”

Yeah.

“Can’t they wait?”

Katya didn’t reply. 

Flipping through Snapchat stories out loud was always enough to annoy her, though, and Trixie turned her phone volume up as far as she dared. 

Nothing.

Inspiration took a while to hit. It came in the form of a front-facing camera.

For the first time that day, Trixie tried not to catch Katya’s attention as she angled her body for better lighting. Katya was still focused on her laptop, frowning as she typed out a reply which could definitely wait until tomorrow. Or at least until Trixie was having a good post-sex nap. Selfish. 

Peeling her towel down, boobs framed, Trixie tried out a few angles. Her first good photo went straight to Katya’s phone, and it was hard not to watch for the exact second she opened the photo.

Not even a glance in her direction.

Katya swallowed, then put her phone an arm’s length away. But not out of sight.

She’d had every chance to give in, stop playing the game, but Katya had held out. Phone face down on the floor, Trixie let her hands wander.

If she had to describe Katya in one word, it would be  _ astute _ . There was no way Katya was unaware of every light stroke, every time Trixie’s fingers brushed her own clit, circling around, waiting until she touched directly. Her typing had slowed, one leg crossed over the other in a way she told Trixie not to sit. Trixie’s right hand was still covered by the towel draped across her lower half, the other clearly visible, pinching at her nipple, lit by the midday sun streaming through the hotel room windows.

Katya’s willingness to tease her had exceeded Trixie’s expectations, lasted a whole fucking hour longer than she’d anticipated, and frankly it was almost pissing her off.

Trixie closed her eyes, imaging Katya’s gaze was on her, letting herself moan, gasp, to the imaginary Katya stood over her, watching from the end of the bed. When two fingers found her clit firmly, starting familiar, small circles, Trixie had to remind herself to breathe. Every second passing made her feel tighter, hotter, more intense. All thoughts of Katya at her desk, of the hotel room, the night ahead, all left her head. All Trixie could think about was closer, closer,  _ closer. _   


A weight indenting the mattress distracted her from her fantasy, and Trixie was near enough  _ disappointed _ . 

Katya straddled her, pinning Trixie’s hand painfully against her stomach, looking down at Trixie’s flushed face with a professorial judgement. Trapped underneath her, Trixie tried not to shudder.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting myself off. Clearly you weren’t gonna do it.”

Katya snorted out a laugh, then a genuine smile as Trixie stuck out her tongue.

“You know what, fair enough.”

A moment of silence passed, and Trixie felt her arm going numb under Katya’s leg. The weight was equal parts pleasure and discomfort, but Trixie wasn’t sure she could handle it much longer. 

“Go on then.” 

She shifted back to rest over Trixie’s thighs, freeing her hand, watching intently as Trixie stretched out her fingers, buried them back under the displaced towel.

After hours of neglect, she had Katya’s undivided attention. Intense grey eyes bored into hers, every following Trixie’s gaze everytime it flickered down towards her fingers. 

“You want me to touch myself?”

“Yeah, baby.” 

Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Katya hummed impatiently as Trixie found herself again, found the mood she needed. As she hunted down the best friction, felt herself slippery on her own fingers, Katya was pouting in concentration. 

She was still wrapped in that fucking robe, double knotted around her waist, fitting her skin closely as to deprive Trixie even the slightest sliver of skin. It was hard to part her thighs, with Katya comfortably settled atop them, so Trixie spread her legs as far as she could.

Katya’s skin always felt hot against her own, now soft from her moisturiser, and it distracted Trixie as she started to rub against her clit. Her pace was unforgiving, far harder than she’d accept from Katya. Yet again, she could feel familiar heat, intensified by that gaze on her. She felt her face heating up, her making her hips want to cant up into Katya’s, forcing her legs to strain even harder against the barrier of Katya’s legs.

As Trixie got closer she had to scrunch her eyes closed, unable to stand the eye contact, the adoration in Katya’s eyes. Any focus on posing for Katya was totally forgotten. Trixie’s wrist ached as she got closer and closer, spare hand grabbing at her breasts again. She made no effort to restrain her moans, hearing them echoed by the room. Katya’s breathing mimicked Trixie’s, getting louder, getting deeper as Trixie’s breaths got shallower, her chest rising and falling rapidly under one hand.

A shudder accompanied Trixie’s toes curling, her muscles starting to shake involuntarily, control slipping away, Trixie’s fingers moving over her slippery clit with less and less precision, in sloppy, almost painfully hard circles. Unable to stop herself, Trixie bucked her hips up, met abruptly with the hard barrier of Katya’s body.

Trixie froze, fingers still moving, orgasm slipping away from her.

“Finish... ” Katya breathed, hands finally touching Trixie, even if just to spread her fingers over the curve of her hips. 

“Do it for me.”

She knew Katya was deciding whether to tease more, to try and challenge Trixie’s exhibitionist streak, but Trixie wanted to make the decision for her. She wasn’t waiting around for another missed climax.

Before she’d even shifted up the bed, Katya’s tongue was between her legs. Gentle laps and wandering fingers quickly escalated, replaced by the familiar, overwhelming suck of Katya’s soft lips around her clit. Two blunt fingertips penetrated her easily, working their way deeper and rubbing at Trixie’s walls until she clenched down, hid her face under both forearms and cried out at the ceiling. Katya knew her goal, and she knew Trixie’s body, refusing to give the younger woman a second to even catch her breath. 

Trixie came with her eyes closed, listening to her own moans mixing with the obscene suckling of Katya on her clit, the sound of her wet pussy being worked by Katya’s fingers. She could picture herself, desperate and writhing, taking short minutes to come beneath Katya’s slim body and careful touch.

When she came down, a mess of blonde hair greeted her, Katya still kitten-licking her, wringing every last second of pleasure out of Trixie’s body for her. When she noticed Trixie moving, Katya looked up, face wet and eyes smiling.

She swallowed performatively before she spoke, licking her lips as though her whole face wasn’t smeared with Trixie’s arousal.

“Can I have a go now?”

Katya spoke with a whine. She was pouting at Trixie, crawling up her body to lie there, hotel robe rubbing into her sensitive skin.

“I don’t know, I mean, you did ignore me all morning.”

Face close enough to kiss her, Katya was still pouting. 

“I made up for it though, baby.”

Trixie  _ hm _ -ed for a second, pretending she wanted to look around the room, instead of right into the features of Katya’s pretty face.

“I think I made up for it.”

“It was mean.”

“Well, I can’t give you everything you want. People will start to think I’m ‘whipped’.”

Trixie couldn’t help her grin, her surge of delight at Katya’s stupid, stupid talk. They both knew she was whipped beyond all reason.

“Sure, I guess.”

With ridiculous, childish glee, Katya kissed Trixie square on the lips. She made their noses bump on purpose, like they were inexperienced teenagers, instead of women facing their thirties. 

“I wanna sit on your face.”

*

An hour later, she could smell Katya’s strong arousal mixed with her own. Trixie lay in the semi-darkness, trying to ignore the afternoon sun, imagining how Katya’s arousal was mingled with the very air filling her lungs.

Katya had closed the curtains as Trixie cleaned up, let her curl up right on top of her smaller body. Suitcases still packed, Trixie fell asleep curled beside a Katya’s body, skin pressed together, kisses being pressed lightly to her hairline.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I didn’t like that game.”

Trixie was whispering, and Katya answered even quieter, right into her ear. The closeness, the warmth of her breath, made Trixie shiver.

“Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a damn while. I was studying, but aced my exams! So it's all good! 
> 
> Consider this a gentle icebreaker to remind me how to write lmao
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, comments etc always much appreciated <3 I don't have many drafts lying around, so inspiration welcome!


End file.
